


Stay awake

by alljonnor



Series: One Shots [2]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alljonnor/pseuds/alljonnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude gets shot and Connor visits him at the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay awake

It had been sixteen days since Jude got shot. Sixteen days since Jude, Connor, Taylor and Daria broke in to Taylor’s dad’s house. Sixteen days since Connor saw Jude on the ground holding his side and gasping for air in panic. Sixteen days since Jude almost died from the blood loss.

_Connor watched as Jude hesitantly took the whiskey bottle after Daria. He looked at the bottle for a second before swallowing and raising the bottle on his lips and taking a gulp carefully. Immediately Jude made a disgusted face and wiped his mouth to his sleeve._

_Connor was about to take the bottle from Jude when the door opened and a deep voice shouted. Everyone turned to look at Taylor who looked that she was on the verge of panic._

_“Go! He can’t see us here!” she shout whispered._

_“Why not?” Daria whispered back and took Taylor’s hand to get her attention._

_“My dad’s a drunk. A bad drunk. If he finds us here… He’ll hurt us!”_

After that it was all kind of blurry for Connor. He remembers Jude dropping the bottle in shock. He remembers all of them trying to run away, not even trying to be quiet since Taylor’s dad already knew someone was there. He remembers the gun being fired. He remembers the loud bang that followed it. He remembers Jude screaming and falling down. He remembers Jude holding his hands on the wound and the blood coloring Jude’s clothes. He remembers Jude’s blood on his own hands. He remembers all the blood.

Connor stepped into the hospital that had Jude and he walked to the counter. Behind it was sitting a youngish red headed woman typing something on the computer in front of her.

“Um, hi. I’m here to see Jude Adams Foster.”

The woman, Helen as on her name tag it said, turned her brown eyes on Connor. “And you are?”

“His…” what exactly was he to Jude? Friend? Best friend? Guy who kissed him twice?  
“His best friend, Connor Stevens?”

Helen glanced at him suspiciously but told him the number of the room Jude was staying in. Connor thanked her and gave a small smile before walking away.

_“Jude!”_

_Connor kneeled down next to Jude, looking around for the wound. He moved Jude’s hands away so he could see the wound better and almost vomited. It was nothing like in the movies or tv shows where most of his knowledge in how to act in these kind of situations came from. This was_ real. _Connor tried to apply pressure on the wound, the only thing he could think of. Suddenly a force pushed him away from Jude and pushed him against the wall from his collar. Connor’s back hit third he wall, punching all the air away from his lungs._

_“Who the fuck are you?”_

_Connor raised his eyes to meet Taylor’s dad’s eyes. The anger in them reminded Connor of his own dad’s eyes when he got really mad and in any other situation Connow would have been scared to death but not now. Not when Jude was on the ground whimpering in pain, the blood coloring everything red._

_“It doesn’t matter. You shot a fucking child and if you don’t want to go to jail for a murder, you call nine one one!”_

_Taylor’s dad looked behind him on the ground and noticed Jude for the first time. He let go of Connor, letting him fall on the ground and fumbled for his phone._

_Connor crawled back next to Jude and took Jude’s head in his lap._

_“Listen to me Jude. You are going to be alright, just stay awake okay? Listen to my voice and,” Connor reached for Taylor and pulled her down next to him, “and to Taylor’s voice.”_

_“Y-Yeah Jude. Listen to us. Keep your eyes open and stay awake.”_

Connor was shook from his thought’s when he noticed he had almost walked past Jude’s room. He stopped in front of the door for a second and started to panic again. What was he doing here? Jude had no reason to want to see Connor since it was Connor’s fault after all. It was Connor who convinced Jude to come with them. To break into a house. To play the drinking game. To drink the whiskey.

Taking a shaky breath in, Connor opened the door.

The first thing Connor noticed was colorful the room was. The rest of the hospital was so white and bright, but Jude’s room was filled with flowers and get better-cards. One small banner was on the side of the bed, the green letters telling Judicorn to not ever again scare them, probably the Adams Fosters, like that. A yellow blanket covered Jude’s thin legs and from there Connor’s eyes drifted to Jude. Jude’s eyes were wide from shock and he stared at Connor, before smiling widely and reaching for Connor. Jude had an open book in his lap and Connor took it, marked the page and then closed it before taking Jude’s hands into his. Jude glanced at their intertwined fingers and then looked back into Connor’s. The smile widened on his lips when Connor reached down to press his lips on Jude’s.

“Hi Connor.”

“Hi Jude.”

They stayed like that for hours, Connor never sitting down. Connor told Jude how he had broken up with Daria and in exchange Jude had told Connor that the wound had been only a scratch but deep enough to bleed so much it had been close. Connor tried to tell Jude that he was sorry for the wound and for not coming to see him sooner, but Jude wouldn’t let him. Connor gave him a watery smile when Jude told him it wasn’t his fault and pressed a kiss on Connor’s knuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a Tumblr prompt


End file.
